Here Without You
by Hold-Your-Hippogriffs
Summary: POST HOGWARTS. RHR. After the war, Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny are sent to four different corners of the world to keep them safe from the remaining Death Eaters. But when it's finally time for them to return, will they be the same people they once wer
1. Prologue

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Yes, I have returned. And, with a new story. I'm sure most of my former readers hate me, but hopefully this story will make up for my two year absence. I've had a really dry spell with fanfiction, and I finally caught up with my muse. And, yeah, I know the story title is generic, but I couldn't think of anything else to title it. So, enjoy, and as always, please review. :)

Oh, and by my clock, it's 12:30 AM, so if there are any mistakes, I apologize.

**SUMMARY:** POST HOGWARTS. R/HR. After the war, Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny are sent to four different corners of the world to keep them safe from the remaining Death Eaters. But when it's finally time for them to return, will they be the same people they once were, and return to their old selves? Rated T for safety.

**DISCLAIMER:** JK ROWLING OWNS IT ALL!!! You all know the deal.

**Prologue**

SEPARATION wasn't the ending that Hermione Granger had hoped for. In fact, the events of the last two years weren't even close to the life she had planned to lead. She had wanted to finish her final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. However, her seventh year never even began. Instead, Hermione traveled Europe with her best friends, in search of the fated Horcruxes. Hermione had also wanted to attend England's most prestigious Magical University at the completion of her Hogwarts education. But, that too, was a dream lost, when the war against You-Know-Who raged on for eight violent months. And during the final moments when Harry Potter finally defeated Lord Voldemort, Hermione held on to her last ray of hope: Now that it was over, she could return to a normal life and go on to pursue her dream as Healer. Yet, as she took a sip of the potion the Auror handed her, Hermione knew that none of that would ever become a reality now.

Seven hours earlier, Harry Potter had faced the Dark Lord for the last time. The defeat had drained the young wizard, though, and he was currently in a coma at St. Mungo's. Hermione didn't even get the chance to see her best friend, before several Aurors took her and her other friends to their safe house. There they were met by many other Aurors, the Minister of Magic, Professor McGonagall, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. They were all given recovery potions and a warm spot around the fire, before Mr. Weasley spoke.

"Now, we all understand that the events that occurred earlier this morning must be dealt with the utmost seriousness."

"Cut the crap, Dad," came the small voice of the youngest Weasley. Ginny's face was streaked with tears, her eyes red and swollen. "Is Harry going to be okay or not?"

Mr. Weasley hesitated for a moment, before looking around the room. He swallowed heavily and wished that he didn't have to be the one to deliver the news. But, due to his relationship with the three teenagers, everyone had agreed he was best for the job. His wife gave him a weak smile, indicating for him to go on.

"Well, the thing is…" His voice trailed off.

"Just tell us!" Ginny exclaimed.

"We're not sure. He isn't responding to anything."

"So, he's going to die," Ronald Weasley choked. Mr. Weasley didn't answer at first. The room was quieted for several seconds.

"Not necessarily," he finally said. Hermione's mind was reeling. This definitely wasn't the way things were supposed to be going. Harry was supposed to live. "Harry's strong. The question is how strong. He may pull through this. Only time will tell."

"Can we see him?" Ginny asked.

"No. There's another matter we must discuss first." Mr. Weasley looked toward the Minister, who nodded. Arthur took a step back, allowing the Minister room to stand in front of the crowd.

"Although Mr. Potter has defeated You-Know-Who," he began, "there are several, more dedicated Death Eaters who were able to escape capture."

"And?" Ron said.

"They want revenge. They're after the three of you, as well as Mr. Potter." He paused, waiting for some kind of reaction, but none came. "After much discussion with the other Ministry officials, we feel the best course of action is to separate the three of you and put you into hiding."

"What?" Ron and Ginny both shouted.

"It's the only way to protect you."

"No, it's not," Ron protested. "We'll fight them."

"No, you won't," Mrs. Weasley retorted. "I will not have any more of my children found dead." Ron quickly sat back as his watched his mother's eyes tear over. Charlie and Percy had both lost their lives, and Bill and George were still recovering from serious injuries.

"What will happen to Harry?" Hermione had finally spoken.

"Well, while he is in his coma, his room will be under constant surveillance. If and when he wakes up, he too will be sent into hiding with no one other than his Secret Keeper knowing his whereabouts."

"He will wake up," Ginny muttered.

"We all certainly hope so," the Minister said. It was quiet again, and Hermione was starting to get anxious. She wanted to see Harry, to make sure he was really okay. She wanted to talk to him, tell him that they were all there for him, and that he needed to wake up. Looking at Ginny, Hermione could tell that she felt the same way. In the last two years, Ginny had stood by Harry's side, trying her hardest to prove to him that they could still be together and fight. Harry never relented, sure of the fact that no matter how much danger the young red head was already in, it would only escalate with his love.

"Will we be allowed to see each other? Our families?" Ron asked.

"Not for a while, no. Each one of you will have a Secret Keeper, an Auror, who will live with you. Only you and that person will know the whereabouts, and it is crucial that you do not share with anyone, not even each other, where you are."

"Will we be able to send owls?"

The minister didn't respond at first. He looked to be in deep thought, and Hermione knew that owls were not a topic the Ministry had discussed. "We will allow it, but the owls must be kept to a minimum. We will talk about the specifics later, but if I were to tell you, I would say only one owl a month, and at night."

"One owl a month!" Ginny cried. "That isn't fair!"

"The top priority is keeping you safe, not keeping you in constant contact!" The minister bit out. "Do you not think it is better to keep you alive, then to risk your life?"

Ginny merely nodded.

"Now, you will have two hours to gather your things and say goodbye to your family. Each one of you will be allowed five minutes with Mr. Potter, as requested by St. Mungo's. Then, I will introduce each of you to your assigned Auror and you will be on your way."

The minister turned to leave and Mrs. Weasley burst into tears. She rushed forward, pulling her children and Hermione into a tight grasp. "It's really for the best, dears," she sobbed. "You'll be home soon enough, safe and sound. Right?"

"Right, Mum," Ron said. He was trying to hold back his own tears as he held his mother close. "Ginny, I think you should go see Harry first. Hermione and I can start packing our things."

"Yeah, okay," she answered, distracted. Five minutes wasn't a very long time, and every minute would be precious. She squeezed her mother's hand and Mrs. Weasley finally released her hold. Ginny made her way to the door, and was soon followed by a woman. The woman, Hermione assumed, was Ginny's assigned Auror. The woman was roughly the same height as Ginny and her hair was the same shade of red. They could have passed for sisters.

"That's Abigail," Mr. Weasley said, noticing the questioning look on Hermione's face. "And, yes, that is her Secret Keeper. Yours will be along soon enough. Now, I think it's best if you and Ron go upstairs and pack while Ginny is with Harry." Hermione nodded and took Ron's hand as he lead her up the stairs.

Since Dumbledore's funeral in their sixth year, Ron and Hermione had come to some sort of silent agreement that they cared more for one another than they let on. But, any thought of a relationship was always pushed to the back of their minds. The search for the Horcruxes was more important than falling in love, and both Ron and Hermione knew this. There had been occasions when a hug would last longer; their eyes would linger longer; quick kisses were exchanged before putting themselves in danger, accompanied by a whispered 'I love you'. And, Hermione knew that she was in love with Ron. More than she could ever explain. But now, it wasn't even worth saying so.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked, as he opened the door to his and Harry's room.

"Yeah, I think so," she answered, leaning her head into Ron's shoulder.

"It'll all be okay, Hermione," he whispered, running his finger down her cheek. "The Ministry will catch the Death Eaters, and as soon as we come home, we'll all be able to go back to our lives."

"Promise?" Hermione muttered, taking in his scent. The thought passed her mind that this would be the last time she would ever do that.

"I promise," Ron replied, suddenly capturing her lips with his own. Hermione let herself fall into his arms. The kiss was slow, but needy. After all this time, all the war, all the fear, Hermione just wanted to stay in Ron's arms forever. But, once again, they were being forced apart. Ron pulled away and cupped her chin with his hand. "I love you, Hermione Granger. This is only one more obstacle we need to overcome. And then, we'll have forever." The words shocked Hermione, but she wasn't about to object. If going away for a while meant falling having a life with Ron, she was willing to do it. He kissed her forehead and said, "I love you."

"I love you, too, Ron." She felt the tears running down her cheeks, and Ron brought his thumb to her cheek. "Don't cry, Hermione." She nodded, but the tears kept falling, and Ron just pulled her close.

A knock came from the door, and Mr. Weasley stepped in. "Ron, Hermione, if one of you is ready, you can go see Harry."

"You go," Ron said. "I'll pack your things for you."

"Thanks." She turned and Mr. Weasley place a hand on her shoulder, guiding her from the room.

"I love you, Hermione," Ron called. "Please don't ever forget that."

* * *

Harry's room was pure white. Everything in the room was bright, from the white tile on the floors, to the white curtains, and the white sheets on Harry's bed. Harry was very pale himself, and if it wasn't for his jet black hair, Hermione may not have noticed him at all. Her eyes were still swollen from the tears she had shed on the way to St. Mungo's. Her Secret Keeper, a tall and rather good-looking, young Auror, walked silently behind her. He hadn't even introduced himself and the only thing he had said to her was to "Keep moving" when she tried to talk to Ginny as she passed her sobbing friend in the lobby. Hermione noted, however, that Ginny's Secret Keeper seemed very understanding, and had a comforting arm around her shoulders.

Hermione approached Harry's bed slowly, as her Secret Keeper stood guard by the door. A Healer was standing in the opposite corner, clearly making sure that everything stayed in order. Harry looked so small, and Hermione choked back a sob. His hand was laying on his chest, and Hermione looked at the Healer.

"Can I touch him?" she asked. The Healer nodded and Hermione took Harry's hand into her own. "Oh, Harry." She began to sob uncontrollably, not caring that she had an audience. Harry was her best friend, and here he was, lying in a hospital bed, not dead, but not quite alive earlier. Hermione couldn't bring herself to say anything more to him. She just sat there crying, holding grasping Harry's hand gently. When the Healer said her time was over, Hermione stood slowly, letting Harry's hand fall back onto his chest. "I love you, Harry," she whispered. "Please wake up soon."

**END AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Well, there you have it. Please review, good or bad. Chapter One will hopefully be out soon.


	2. Chapter One

**AUTHOR'S NOTE **I'm not going to lie: this chapter sucks. Seriously. I guess it's just a filler chapter. It's kind of rushed, but I realized that if I want to get this story finished before DH, I need to step it up. I changed the direction I'm going in too. Next chapter I'll probably divide into three parts, showing Ginny, Harry, and Ron getting ready for their return to England. Thank you to all of my reviewers. You're the best. J

**DISCLAIMER** Not mine. Harry Potter is JK Rowling's.

**Chapter One**

FOUR years had passed since that day at St. Mungo's. Shortly after leaving Harry's room, Hermione had been taken to a small conference room, a room that she believed was usually used to tell families their loved one had passed on. The Minister of Magic had been waiting for her, and upon entering, Hermione's assigned Auror passed by her to stand next to the Minister. Hermione had stood straight up, her hands folded in front of her, waiting for the older man to speak.

"Miss Granger," he had begun, "this is Tyler Williams. He is one of the top Aurors in America, where you will spending your time while in hiding. Only the two of you will know exactly where your location will be. Tyler will give you further details in a moment." Hermione looked up at Tyler, but he only stared ahead, not bothering to acknowledge her. "While there, you will pose as a young newlywed couple, wanting to start your married lives. You will be able to keep your first name, but you will use the surname of 'Wilson'. Tyler has managed to secure a job for you at a small children's hospital, if you choose to take it. You may send an owl out once a month to anyone of your choosing, but never are you to reveal your whereabouts or give any clues, in case the owl falls into the wrong hands. Naturally, do not disclose your true identity to anyone you meet. Being a muggleborn, you shouldn't have too much trouble adjusting. Do you have any questions?" Hermione had shaken her head, too nervous to speak. "Very well. I shall leave you alone now. Tyler will be kept you up to date on our progress. We hope to have you home soon."

The Minister quickly exited the room, and Hermione once again looked to Tyler. Her first impression of him was not getting any better. He appeared rude, coldhearted, and Hermione vaguely wondered how she would be able to pretend she was married to such a man. Tyler finally met her gaze, and Hermione dared a smile. Tyler merely looked at her and then stepped forward.

"We'll be going to a small town in North Carolina," he replied. Hermione noted that his voice didn't sound as harsh as it had in the hall. In fact, it didn't even match his personality. "The Minister has told me that we shouldn't have to spend more than a couple of months there. Are all of your things packed? We're taking an airplane, and our flight leaves in only a couple of hours." Hermione had nodded, not really sure if Ron had finished packing yet. "Good. Come along then." He walked to the door and opened it, motioning for her to go first. And that was when Hermione's new life begun.

* * *

HERMIONE Granger giggled as her boyfriend of three years, Tyler Williams, or as he was known to the rest of their small town, her husband of four years, Tyler Wilson, danced around the kitchen, putting the final touches on her birthday dinner. She was seated at the table, her eyes blindfolded. She laughed harder still, when she watched Tyler knock into the open refrigerator door. She couldn't believe that he could be so naïve to think that she wouldn't put a simple charm on the cloth, enabling her to see.

"What's so funny?" Tyler asked. He eyed her skeptically.

"Nothing."

"You're such a liar," he replied. He placed the silverware he was holding on the table and approached his girlfriend. Hermione's smile widened and she suddenly screeched as Tyler's fingers found their way under her arms and he began to tickle her.

"Tyler," Hermione breathed, "Sto--Sto--" She giggled louder and then tried to catch her breath. "Stop!" She yelled.

"No!" Tyler laughed and captured her lips with his. "Umm…"

Hermione pushed him away. "You can't win me over with a kiss, you doof." She removed the blindfold. "Is dinner ready? I'm starved."

"You can't have it now. You cheated. I should've known you would charm it."

"Oh, you're no fun," Hermione said, and then brought Tyler back in for another kiss.

If someone had told her four years ago that she would fall in love with her Secret Keeper, she would have laughed in their face and insisted she was the Dark Lord brought back to life. During their first week together, Hermione's opinion of Tyler never changed. He hardly ever spoke to her, and then finally, Hermione decided to take matters into her own hands. She went up to Tyler one evening when he was watching the news and promptly told him to either stop being such a prat, or she would leave and jeopardize his position as an Auror. Needless to say, Tyler took her threat to heart and opened up to Hermione. And soon, she found that he wasn't such a heartless jerk, he just wasn't very good at being social and making friends.

Hermione also knew, that if someone had told Hermione she would have to spend over four years away from her family and friends, she would have promptly refused, no matter what. But, now, Hermione was thankful for the last four years she had spent in America. She had become a better person and found a wonderful friend and lover in someone who she never expected. Her life was absolutely wonderful and she couldn't have imagined it any other way.

"So, how does it feel to be twenty-three?" Tyler asked as he pulled away. He walked to the counter and brought the Italian dish to the table.

"Not any different from twenty-one. Besides, after I turned twenty-one, there was nothing left for me to look forward to." Hermione smiled as Tyler prepared her plate for her.

"I know what you mean. But, even reaching legal drinking age in America wasn't anything for you, is it?"

"I guess not."

"Well, anyways, happy birthday, Beautiful. May it be the best yet."

* * *

THE next morning Hermione awoke to a tapping at the window. She tried rolling over to see what the source of the noise was, but the weight of Tyler's arm prevented her from moving. She closed her eyes, hoping to ignore whatever it was and go back to sleep, but the tapping became more persistent and Hermione groaned. She pushed Tyler with her back, wondering vaguely why he wasn't bothered by the sound. Tyler was usually a very light sleeper. He let out a snore and Hermione sighed.

"Tyler," she whispered. He didn't stir. "Tyler," she repeated, this time speaking louder. "TYLER!" screamed. Tyler jumped to attention, sitting straight up in bed and off of Hermione. She turned over and looked at the window, realizing that the source of the tapping was an owl. _That's odd_, she thought. _Owls during the day? _

"What in the hell is the matter, woman?" Tyler mumbled. Hermione ignored his attitude.

"There's an owl at the window."

"An owl?" Tyler rubbed his eyes and got out of bed. He opened the bedroom window, allowing the owl entrance into the room.

"Who's it from?" Hermione asked.

"No idea." The owl had landed on the arm of the desk chair and extended its left claw. Tyler untied the letter. He placed some American coins into the owl's money pouch and the owl took its leave. Tyler was silent as he read the letter, his brow furrowed. Hermione couldn't read his expression, and when he was done, he handed her the letter. Immediately, she recognized the Ministry of Magic letterhead.

_20 September_

_Dear Mr. Williams,_

_After four long years of work, I am happy to inform you that the last of the Death Eaters have been captured and will no longer be a threat to Miss Hermione Granger. Arrangements are now being made for her return home._

Hermione abruptly stopped reading the Minister's letter. "You mean," she began. "I get to go home?" Tyler nodded, his eyes blank. Hermione knew he was thinking the same thing she was. After the last four years, so much had changed that Hermione wasn't sure if she could just go back to England and return to her old life. She had a life in America, with Tyler. A life that didn't include England, her parents, her friends, and most importantly, Ronald Weasley.

Hermione knew that when she left, she had no attachment to Ron, but when she began dating Tyler three years ago, she did feel like she was betraying him. After only a couple of days with Tyler, she voiced her concerns. He understood, but also made her realize that she didn't know what Ron was doing or who Ron was doing, wherever he was. She didn't have a clue if he was waiting for her, so why should she? And Tyler was a wonderful guy. She deserved to be happy too.

Tyler sat down on the bed and Hermione handed him the letter. She sighed. "So, what are we going to do?"

"Don't you want to go back?" Tyler asked. He gave her a quizzical look. He had been so scared that when that letter came, Hermione would be jumping for joy, ready to go back to England and back to Ron. He felt sure she was going to leave him behind.

"Well…" She hesitated. "I guess I do. But I don't want anything between us to change."

"It won't," Tyler assured her, taking her hand in his. "But, if you don't want to go back, we don't have to."

Hermione closed her eyes and thought about it. Tyler was right. They weren't obligated to return. After all, she felt at home in America. She had grown accustomed to the way of life, and she quite liked it.

"Maybe," she said, opening her eyes. "Maybe we could go visit. I mean, I would like to see my friends, but I don't know if I want to move back."

"Well, then it's settled. I'll write the Minister and tell him of our decision to stay, but that we would like to come for a visit. Hell, I've been working with the American Aurors for so long now, it won't take much to transfer me permanently. And then, when we come back, perhaps we can make something else permanent," Tyler said with a wink. Hermione's eyes darted to the small ring on her finger and she smiled. _Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad to really be married_, she thought, placing a tender kiss on Tyler's cheek.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** Even though it sucks… please review.


	3. Chapter Two

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** Okay, here is Chapter Two. I hope you enjoy it. However, I must make a little note. When I first began writing Chapter One, I knew that my characters had no hope of being canon characters. And at the finish of Chapter Two, I definitely know they will never be canon characters. But, I will justify myself by saying: Four years can completely change a person. Especially when you have to start over with nothing from your old life. And, I think I have a problem with canon just because it's been so long since I've read the books all the way through. And, if I even tried, this story wouldn't be finished for months and months and months. I'm working with a two week time frame now. Uh-oh. But, hell, I'm just happy I'm writing again.

And, as always, thank you so much for the reviews!!! They mean so much to me, and I love all of you.

**DISCLAIMER** Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**DISCLAIMER #2** I have never been to anywhere outside of the United States, and even then, I haven't been to that many places within America, so I know nothing of any other country, nor do I claim to know anything. Therefore, I apologize if I offend anyone with my perceptions of the other countries I sent these characters to.

_This chapter is dedicated to my boyfriend, who is the sole inspiration for my Harry. _: )

**Chapter Two**

GINNY Weasley, or Jenny Allan, as she was known, sighed heavily and took another sip of her drink. It was getting late, and she hadn't seen her Secret Keeper, Abigail Jackson, or Abigail Allan, rather, for quite some time. After all, the club scene had always been Abby's choice for Friday--and Saturday-- nights, and Ginny just tagged along, drinking her life away. It seemed like the only meaningful thing to do nowadays.

Four years ago, Ginny was ripped away from her family, her friends, and most importantly, the love of her life. She had only corresponded with Harry six times in the last four years, and frankly, that was no where near enough. She knew in her heart they were meant to be together. She just had to find a way to prove it. And saying so in a letter didn't seem like the proper way to do such a thing. So, instead, Ginny watched as Abby went through men like candy, wishing that she could be at home, in her room at the Burrow, or back in the Gryffindor common room, studying Harry Potter from afar.

The day she left England for France had been the worst day of her young life. When she asked how long she would have to stay, the Minister assured her only a couple of months, and she would be home again. When those months turned into a year, Ginny began to use her monthly owls to send rather rude letters to the Minister of Magic himself, insisting that he bring her home, or he was going to regret it. After two years of these letters and no response, Ginny gave up. It was the first time she had ever given up on anything. And that was when she began drinking regularly, going to the clubs with Abby as an excuse to get drunk.

"I'll have another, thanks," Ginny called to the bartender. He placed the bottle in front of Ginny and smiled suggestively. Ginny rolled her eyes and turned around to face the dancing crowd. She took a long sip and sighed again. _Oh, this is ridiculous._

For the most part, Ginny and Abby got along perfectly fine. They had a lot in common and enjoyed doing most of the same things, which Ginny supposed was the reason they were posing as sisters. However, probably their only difference was their biggest one: Abby was the party girl, and Ginny would have preferred to stay in every night watching movies.

"There you are," Ginny heard someone call. It was Abby, and she was making a beeline for Ginny, two men following in her footsteps.

"Finally! Look, Abby, I'm ready to head on home."

"Nonsense," Abby giggled, already drunk. "These two nice men want to dance with us."

"Abigail," Ginny hissed. "You know how I feel about this."

"Yes, I know," Abby whispered. "But just one night. Just dance with him, that's all I ask. Please."

Ginny sighed for what felt like the hundredth time. "Fine. I'll do it." After all, it was just one dance.

* * *

THE next morning, Ginny woke up to a killer headache. She groaned and tried to turn over, but there was a large lump lying next to her in the bed. Ginny's eyes grew wide and her breathing became heavy. _No, no, no!_ her mind screamed. _Please tell me I didn't do what I think I did. I don't even know his bloody name_. She slowly sat up and her worst fears were confirmed as the blankets fell and she was only dressed in her under things. Even slower still, she lifted the blankets to see who her companion was, and was shocked to see it was the man from the club, and he was still fully clothed.

"Thank God," she practically shouted and the man beside her stirred.

"Good morning," he said.

"Um, good morning?" Ginny replied, giving him a quizzical look. _God, this is awkward._ "So, um, yeah." It was all she could manage.

"I know," the man replied, sitting up and getting out of the bed.

"Yeah," Ginny repeated. "Just to be sure, we, uh, we didn't--" She didn't quite know how to finish the question. But he understood her well enough.

"No," he said, shaking his head. "Not that you didn't try," he added with a laugh. Her jaw dropped. "Not to make you think I tried to take advantage or found you unattractive or anything, 'cause you're definitely attractive…" His was rambling now, and Ginny found herself getting annoyed. "Do you remember anything?"

Ginny shook her head. "Nothing at all."

"Well, anyway, you were quite a bit drunk by the end of the night, and your sister, well, you sister was very into my friend, and suggested we come back here. They immediately disappeared into her room, I'm assuming, and we started out watching television in the living room, and then, well, let's just say you, well, in all honesty, you basically attacked me. One thing led to another and we ended up here, where you passed out before any real damage was done."

"Thank you, God!"

"What was that?"

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to sound rude. But, it's just that, I don't even know your name." The man laughed.

"It's Mitchell. Mitchell Edmund."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Jenny. And again, I didn't mean to sound so rude. But, it's not every day I wake up half naked, next to a man I don't even remember. And, well, I kind of have a boyfriend back home."

"I understand. It's no problem at all. Sorry if I scared you, but when I tried to go sleep on the couch, well, I wasn't met with a pretty sight, and Marcus had the car keys. But, nothing happened, I swear on my life."

"I believe you. However, if you don't mind, I think I'm gonna ask you to leave now."

"Yeah, totally. Again, nice meeting you."

"Yeah. Bye." And with that, Mitchell turned and left her room and Ginny groaned and let herself fall back onto the pillow.

* * *

LATER that afternoon, Ginny pulled herself out of her bed, her hangover finally allowing her to think straight. She threw on some clothes and made her way to the living room, where she found and disgruntled looking Abby sitting on the floor. Ginny failed to notice the letter in her hands.

"Bad night?" Ginny inquired.

"The worst."

"Was he that bad?"

"Oh, yeah," Abby grumbled. "How about yours?"

"Come on, Abby. You know me better than that."

"So, you didn't sleep with him?" Ginny shook her head. "I shoulda known. But, I have good news." Ginny gave her a quizzical look and Abby waved the letter into the air.

"What's that?"

"We're going back."

"Back?"

"Ginny, it's time to go home!"

* * *

VIDEO games had become Harry Potter's life. And who could blame him really? After spending half of his life being locked in the his cupboard, and then his bedroom, at the Dursley's, Harry had never been allowed any sort of entertainment. When he started at Hogwarts, the magical world didn't need the game consoles and movies that muggles lived for, and even if they had, being the target of an evil Dark Lord didn't leave much free time. But, now, now that Harry was living in Japan, home to virtually every video game imagined, how could he not help but become consumed?

If asked, Harry wouldn't deny that he missed his old life. Not the Voldemort part, of course, but the Weasley's and Hermione Granger-- the only family he had ever known. And much as he would give to apologize to the youngest Weasley, Ginny, and beg for her forgiveness, it seemed so much easier to disappear into the newest releases. Four years had passed quickly for the hero of the Wizarding World. After all, four years in video game time was nothing. Besides, he had spent almost eight months of those four years in a coma in a small room in St. Mungo's. His life was turned upside down when he woke up and was told that he had missed eight months of his life. And better yet, that he had to go into hiding. Yes, video games were quite the alternative.

"Honey, I'm home!" A voice called from the foyer, and Harry laughed. His Secret Keeper, and partner in crime when it came to the video games, Richard Matthews was supposed to have the newest release of some action game he insisted was the greatest.

"Very funny. Did you get it?" Harry asked, as Richard walked into the room.

"Yes. But, I have better news."

"How many game releases were this week?"

"Not that, you idiot." Richard laughed. "I got an owl this morning."

"Okay, and that interests me how?"

"Fine, fine, I see you don't care." He turned to leave the room and Harry rolled his eyes.

"All right, I give in. What's the good news?"

"Draco Malfoy was caught three days ago, hiding out in South America."

Harry's heart began to pound. "You mean…"

"Yeah, that's exactly what I mean. You better brush up on your groveling skills, 'cause we're leaving tomorrow. Hmm, I wonder if there's a video game that'll teach you to beg."

"Sod off," Harry muttered, as his head began to spin. He couldn't believe it. He was going to go back to England. Naturally, he knew the day would come some time, but after so much time had come and gone, Harry thought he would have at least a few more years to prepare. Tomorrow was too soon. He needed to lie down. Or a strong drink and a cigarette.

* * *

QUIDDITCH would always be his first love, aside from Hermione Granger, of course, but there was something about being in the water that got Ronald Weasley's heart racing. And the surf in Australia was absolutely perfect all year long. In fact, Ron had spent the last four years with his best mate, Nick Rey, surfing during the day and hooking up with the girls at night. Ron wasn't exactly proud of the hooking up with girls part, but after all, he had told himself, he was a man, and a man had needs.

When Ron had left England, he had made a promise to Hermione, the love of his life, that one day they would finally start their lives together. But, with each day that passed, that possibility faded more and more, and Hermione seemed farther and farther away. Ron had tried to stay true for two years, but after one long, liquor filled night, he found himself in bed with a very good looking blonde. And from there, Ron had let himself fall into the world of one night stands, but never once did he see the same girl twice, nor form any sort of relationship.

Ron lifted his board from the wall, ready for another day in the water. He hadn't seen Nick all morning, and assumed that he had gotten an earlier start and was already riding the waves. But less than five minutes later, as Ron was making his way down to the shore, he heard Nick yelling his name from the back porch.

"Ron! Ron, wait up!"

Ron stopped and waited as Nick ran to him.

"Hey," Ron said, "I thought you were already down there. Where have you been?"

"In London."

"In London?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, no surf today, mate. You're going home in an hour."

"I'm what?"

"Going home, mate. Remember? To the-- uh, what do you call it? The Bungalow?"

"The Burrow."

"Yeah, the Burrow. Minister of Magic himself sent the letter this morning, and I had to go check it out for myself. And, yeah, it's all cleared. Time to go back and start that life you promised your girl."

"Yeah," Ron muttered. "Yeah, time to go home to Hermione." He smiled, already

excited at the prospect. He was going home.

* * *

**END AUTHOR'S NOTE** Please review. Even if it's to say _"Hey, I'm reading your story_._"_ I just want to know that the amount of hits my story has received is for real. 


	4. Chapter from the Author

Dear Readers,

I don't know how long FF will allow this to be considered a chapter, but I am hoping the majority of you will be able to see it if it gets removed.

Anyway, the point of this note is to tell you that, obviously, I did not met my goal of finishing this fic before the release of DH. However, **I WILL NOT BE ABANDONING IT**. That is a promise; I really like this fic and my ideas and I want to finish it. But, with less than a week until the release of DH, the rumors and spoilers have been circulating and I have managed to stumbled across some and couldn't resist reading them. I regret it now, and don't want to see any more (especially since I didn't like any of them at all), so I have made the decision to take a hiatus until July 22nd. But, don't be upset-- I will continue to write this week and if I happen to finish and fine tune Chapter Three before Friday, I will get on to upload it for you. And, even after the 22nd, despite the outcome of DH, this story will go on as planned.

Once again, thank you **ALL** for the encouraging reviews. I am very glad to know that so many of you like it.

Well, until the posting of Chapter Three, I hope everyone enjoys DH!!!

Much love,

Sara (Hold-Your-Hippogriffs)

Coming Up in Chapter Three:

Hermione goes home and introduces her parents to her "fiancé".

Ron and Hermione see each other; Hermione _forgets _to mention Tyler.

Ron has a surprise for Hermione.

Harry and Ginny love.


End file.
